


Complement Art for 'And I Lived So Much Life'

by the_chaotic_panda



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2018, Digital Art, Egyptians, Fanart, M/M, Modern, Pop Art, Vikings, cuteness, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chaotic_panda/pseuds/the_chaotic_panda
Summary: Fanart for@Flames_and_Jade'sfantastic Bandom Big Bang entry! A series of Petericks through time...





	Complement Art for 'And I Lived So Much Life'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Lived So Much Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809304) by [Flames_and_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade). 



> Hey guys! So I did Bandom Big Bang for the first time this year and I decided to do some art for Flames' fic, which chronicles Pete and Patrick's interactions through time. If you haven't already, go read it, it's wonderful!

So first of all, we have Ancient Egypt. I've done all of these digitally since I didn't quite feel up to carving the scene into a tablet, and also the Egyptians weren't too bothered about anatomical accuracy so just - don't judge me, I do know what feet look like. Pete's bling is because he's of royal descent, and Patrick's in a simple slave outfit. I have not included his inevitable sunburn. 

I absolutely loved the Viking section of the story - long hair just does something to me, I dunno - so behold! Gorgeous long-haired Peterick! Pete has dreads and Patrick has braids with little trinkets and beads in them. Unfortunately for them, a storm is on the horizon...

Pop-art Pete! I tried to emulate that bold, 60s comic book style and even worked out how to put some half-tone in there like a proper person. Can you feel him stare into your soul? Can you? 

And finally, we have the modern day. Inspired by the Believers Never Die cover art, and obviously the different episodes of the story - except finally, they don't end up as skeletons. Lyrics in the background is the lyrics of 'Saturday' and 'Twin Skeletons', the most Pete&Patrick songs ever written. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking a look, it would mean the world if you left a little comment telling me what you think!
> 
> Go read Flames' story if you haven't already! You can also find me and some more art [here on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-chaotic-panda)


End file.
